Cry Me a River
by Passed Future
Summary: In a world where violence is no stranger, five people need to learn to trust again. And perhaps how to mend broken hearts. InuKag/MirSan
1. Memory

**Chapter One: Memory**

_"Why?!" That simple question displayed everything. Her confusion, her broken trust in him. The wildness in his eyes intensifyed as she shieked in pain, and she finally realized she never loved this man...she loathed him. _

_"Sing, little birdy. Sing for me." His laughter rang in her head as he brought down his knife again, stabbing her with all the strength he could muster. She gasped in pain and screamed, tears clouding her vision. _

_"S-stop...please..." She pleaded hoarsely. He smirked and leaned in, his hot breath against her ear. "I like it when you're in pain. You look so beautiful..." And his laughter broke out once more._

Kagome's eyes flew open, and she sat up. She was covered in sweat and her body was shaking terribly.

_'Another nightmare...'_ She thought bitterly.

For the past year, she had been getting nightmares of the incident that had changed her life forever. To live in fear because of that one stupid mistake she made.

The mistake of trusting someone with all her being.

No, that would never happen again.

She would _never_ make that mistake again.

* * *

"Do I _what?!_" Shippo shouted, leaping up. Miroku took a step back. "It was...just a question..." Shippo growled and his eyes narrowed.

"No, Miroku, I'm not a fucking pervert like you!" Miroku swallowed nervously. When Shippo got mad, it got...somewhat scary.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he sat down in the chair, his arms crossed.

"What the hell are you all upset about now?"

Shippo whirled to face Inuyasha. "I am _not_ upset!"

"Keh. Are you on crack, then? Do you need medication?"

"**_I am not on crack! I do not need medication!_**" Shippo screeched angrily.

"Alright! Alright! You don't need medication," Inuyasha rubbed his aching ears. "...but _I_ might need aspirin..."

Miroku chuckled as Shippo stomped out of the room. "I blame you for the boy's anger issues,"

"Me? What the fuck does it have to do with_ me?" _Miroku sighed.

"Nothing. Forget I ever said anything." And mumbling something about morons, he walked out also, leaving Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled low in his chest. "Fucking kid...getting everyone all riled up." He groaned as the door opened again to admit someone else.

Sango stared at him for a moment. "Well, I must say, you look pissed," she observed.

"Gee, how did you guess?" Inuyasha said with fake sarcasim in his voice. She smirked with little amusment. "Are you just going to sit there on your ass or are you coming?"

"I'm coming. Sheesh, women never have any respect for the men."

Sango watched as he got up and walked toward her. They started heading down the hallway of the building.

"It depends on if they deserve the woman's respect." She said quietly.

* * *

"Kagome! Wait! Where are you going?!" Kagome looked back to see Yuka. "I'm sorry, I have somewhere to be right now!"

_'Somewhere I wish I never had to go to...'_

She got on the subway and waited for her stop to come.

_'How could I have wasted part of my life because of **him**?'_

Slowly the subway came to a stop, and she hopped off. It wasn't like she was late, or anything, but if you don't pay attention, time may just fly right by you.

"Hey Kagome!" The woman waved at her, and the person beside her crossed his arms.

Kagome smiled. "Hey Sango," She said as she stood in front of them.

"Just in time, we were about to leave," Sango said cheerfully, ignoring the man beside her as he scowled.

"To go to the meeting?"

"Yeah...the meeting with Koga,"

Inuyasha started growling. Sango turned sharply at him.

"You two better get along today."

Kagome tried to hide her smile with her hand. It was as if Sango was speaking to a child. Well, partially speaking.

"Keh. I don't trust him." Kagome's smile faded and she dropped her arm.

_'Trust...it is something you cherish...and something you earn.'_

She stared Inuyasha in the eyes.

"I know why you don't trust him,"

He looked at her strangely, and his eyebrow raised.

"There's no such thing as trust."

* * *

They all stood in the meeting room, waiting for Kouga to arrive. Inuyasha kept stealing glances over to Kagome, who was leaning against the wall, her eyes fixed on the door.

_'What the hell did she mean, there's no such thing as trust?'_

"Hello guys," A girl with bright orange hair in pigtails said as she walked through the open door, Kouga not far behind.

"Hey Ayame." Sango smiled at Koga's girlfriend.

"Well well, if it isn't dogturd," Kouga smirked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled menacingly. "Wolf," He said, teeth clenched.

"Ooh, where's the insult? You too scared to say it, think I'll bash your jaw in?"

"Shut up."

"Idiotic dog."

"Shut. Up."

"Muttface!" That did it.

"Wolftard!"

"Boys," Ayame warned.

"MUTTSHIT!"

"WOLFSHIT!"

"_Boys..._"

**"DOGTURD!"**

**"YOU FURRY PIECE OF SHIT!"**

**_"BOYS!"_**

The two froze at Ayame's furious scream, and slowly scooted away.

Sango grasped Inuyasha by his triangled ear and dragged him over to a corner.

"'You furry piece of shit'?! Inuyasha, I told you to get along with him today!"

"But he's a _wolf!_"

"You're a dog, muttface! That's worse!"

Apparently Kouga had heard them and once again the rain of name-calling continued.

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** Sango shrieked, and all went quiet.

"Uh...Sango,"

"Yes, Miroku?" Sango asked hoarsely.

"If they weren't fucking in the first place, how could they shut it up?"

WHAM.

"He had it coming." Shippo said quietly.

Kagome, who had gone unnoticed the entire time, sighed and shook her head.

"The house has gone to the dogs." She stated.

"I am _not_ a dog," Kouga hissed.

"Don't use the word dog as if they're a disease," Inuyasha growled.

"Well, they are." Kouga snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Sango cried, and took several deep breaths.

"Can we just get the meeting over with?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hopefully."

Miroku was still unconscious on the floor even after the meeting was over.

* * *

"Well...we've had worse with Kouga." Sango said as she, Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha trudged up to her house.

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, right."

Shippo had to go on a date with his girlfriend, the neko demon cat, Kirara.

Sango looked at Inuyasha. "Jeez, Inuyasha, I'm a dog too, but you don't see me complaining when Kouga insults them."

Inuyasha growled softly. "You're a full demon. You're lucky."

His cousin sighed heavily and unlocked the door to her house. Kagome stopped. "Um...I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."

She turned and walked out of sight.

"Kagome's strange," Inuyasha muttered. Sango shook her head. "It's just the way she is."

Miroku looked over at where Kagome had disappeared. "She's very pretty, though. I wonder if she'll bear my child--"

Sango had slapped him, hard.

"Remember what I told you, you idiot." Miroku groaned unhappily.

"No asking random girls to bear my child. I know, I know,"

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Shut up, Inuyasha, it's not funny! It hurts..." Miroku rubbed his aching jaw.

"Keh. That's what _you_ think."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know...Strange, hm? I have officially connected the first two chapters.

Heh, don't kill me. I'm having some author's block.

Until next time...


	2. Secrets

**Chapter Two: Secrets**

Kagome took deep breaths as she walked up the stairs to her house. That meeting had been brutal. Not only the fighting that had gone on, but the actual reason they were there in the first place. The stupid issues on the "war". Why did they even bother, when they were most likely to loose?

"Naraku..." She spit out the name like it was a cursed word. And to her, it was. Naraku had been sueing Kouga and Inuyasha's companies since as long as she could remember. Now Naraku took action. Missing workers, mostly those who worked in the lower sections.

They were companies that exterminated demons. Not the usual companies, huh? Yeah. Naraku had never gone after their companies before. Before all this, he had worked with them, trying to keep the humans from knowing the ultimate truth.

Demons exsisted.

Even Kagome hadn't known, before Sango told her she was a dog demon. That freaked her out, and quite literally passed out on the floor, much like Miroku had. Sango then asked, when she was conscious, if she wanted to join the company and help slay other demons-- the bad kind.

When Kagome agreed was when hell erupted.

Naraku cut ties with the two companies and started backfiring on them, joining the demons they had been killing off for so long, increasing their power. Nobody understood why he would have done this, for he had hated those demons.

Nobody knew what went wrong. Except Kagome. _She_ knew.

And that's what made it all the worse for her.

_"O...Onigumo...?" He laughed as he yanked the dagger out of her side and licked it. "I stopped being Onigumo a while back," At her terrified and confused expression, he smirked evilly. "I'm Naraku now, my dear. And as for you..." Naraku paused, his smirk plastered on his face. "you're **dead.**"_ _Kagome was surrounded in darkness._

* * *

How she survived, the doctors never knew. Kagome's mother was already in hysterics(sp?) when they annouced that she was going to be fine.

Kagome didn't ever tell anyone what happened, and most didn't want to know anyway.

And she couldn't stay around her friends too long, or she might have started sobbing right then and there. Since the whole company was about destroying Naraku, not one moment went by in there without mentioning his name. When they did, Kagome would shudder and close her eyes, trying to rid her mind of the memories.

She didn't trust anybody. She couldn't trust anybody. She didn't want to trust anybody.

Because she had trusted someone once, given her heart and soul to that same person she loved and cared for...

...And he destroyed it all.

* * *

Inuyasha glared at Kagome's house as he waited for her to come out so they could go back to the building. Sango sent him to go get Kagome, for some random reason...

_'She could have come by herself, like she always fucking does!' _He thought savagely, biting his lip with his fang, drawing blood.

The door swung open and closed after Kagome, who trudged over to Inuyasha and started walking next to him down the stairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He muttered as he noticed the sadness radiating from her body. Glancing over at him, she said nothing and walked on. _'Silent as ever...'_

"Just had a bad morning," She said, surprising him. "How?" She sighed wearily and ran a hand through her hair.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you...and you'd probably hate me." She whispered so quietly he had to strain to hear it. When her words registered, he looked at her suspiciously.

"Keh. Why would I hate you?"

"You ask too many questions,"

"It's the only way to get answers." He retorted.

Slowly she stopped and turned to him, looking dazed.

"Do you really want to know?" A queasy feeling fluttered up in his stomach, but he ignored it.

"Keh. Duh," Her eyes penetrated his, and he began to lose himself in her deep blue eyes. A slight breeze went past them as they continued to stare at each other.

"I don't like to trust people. Are you happy now?."

Inuyasha binked, and narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't answer my question at all_. Why would I hate you_?" He repeated, growling low in his throat.

"I trusted someone before and--" She froze in mid-sentence, her eyes wide. He was staring at her now, no longer growling. Inuyasha had a sudden feeling she was about to say something very important before she stopped.

"And...?" He said softly, trying to get it out of her. Kagome looked at him, and he could smell fear lacing her scent. Right when he was about to say that she didn't have to tell him, she turned away from him.

"Let's just go." She said softly, walking away.

Inuyasha stared after her, before shaking his head and following her.

_'She is hiding something. And I'm going to find out what.'_

* * *

"I don't get it." Kagome muttered, staring at the sheet of paper. Sango groaned, closing her eyes and massaging her temples.

"What's not to get? You have the strongest miko abilities than anyone else, so you're the only one who can defeat Naraku!" The girl looked up to meet Sango's eyes.

"It's not _that _strong...I mean, can't someone else do it?" Sango looked at her unbelievingly, her shoulders drooped. "Kagome, no one but _you _can." Kagome sighed deeply.

"Okay, so how did you figure out all this?!" Sango started whistling innocently, rubbing the back of her neck. "_Sango..._" Kagome said, her voice dangerously low, and her teeth gritted together.

"Alright, alright...I sorta did some researching when you...almost purifyed me." Inuyasha's eyes started watering at this, causing everyone to look at him funny.

"Are you...crying?" Miroku asked, his eye twitching with disbelief. As if an answer to his question, Inuyasha fell on the floor laughing. They all sweat-dropped.

"Very, _very_ mature." Sango mumbled, her cheeks turning red.

"The...great demon...Sango...gets purifyed..." Inuyasha rasped out, hooting in laughter. The demon was a deep red at that comment.

"_Almost purifyed. **Almost.**_" Sango corrected as the hanyou boy got helped up by Miroku.

"But that doesn't make any sense...Sango, you never get purifyed...at all!" Shippo said, confused. A vein popped out of Sango's head.

"I. Know. That's. Why. I. Said. Kagome. Was. A. Very. Powerful. Priestess." Kagome, at the moment, was checking her finger nails, looking very bored with the situation.

"Damn, why the hell was I stuck with you people?" Inuyasha snorted at Sango's outburst. "You know you love us..." Miroku said, wiggling his eyebrows in a very suggestive manner, earning a slap.

He caressed his cheek, eyes closed and a big smile on his face.

"...Anyway, what I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I looked up some stuff online." Kagome looked up from her nails.

"You looked up stuff about me on the internet?!" Sango shrugged in a very Inuyasha-like way. "It's pretty much the only way to find out about people around here."

"True, very true...But couldn't you just have asked me?!" Everyone looked at her in a sort of looking-at-her way. She sweatdropped and glanced in a different direction.

"Guess not."

* * *

"Naraku, get over here!" Inuyasha was answered by harsh laughter. Where were they, do you ask? Battling Naraku and other demons, as usual.

...But the amount of demons increased in every battle. Sango and Miroku were right beside Inuyasha, trying to destroy all the demons and still chase Naraku at the same time.

Shippo was stranded on the other side, slashing his claws at every demon in sight.

Kouga and his buddies had joined them, giving them a fairer advantage.

And then there was Kagome. She was farther away in the line, trying to fight off the demons and still keep out of sight from Naraku at the same time.

_I am so dead._ The miko thought bitterly, glancing around at all the demons and at Naraku, ducking her head when he turned her way. _...And by the look of things, everyone else is too._

She sighed mentally, pulling up in sight of everyone. _Guess it's time to even things out a bit._ Kagome slung an arrow on her bow, aiming it the demons rushing toward her.

With one movement of her fingers, she released the arrow and it soared to the demons, connecting with a big twang.

What she didn't expect was when a huge light flared, blinding her and everyone who was fighting. When it finally died down, her mouth opened in shock.

Most of the demons were turning into ash and floating away in the wind, including Naraku's arm. He was staring right at Kagome, and time seemed to stop in that moment.

Slowly he made his way toward her, blocking off the other's attacks. Kagome stood there, dumbfounded, just staring up at Naraku as he came closer and closer to her.

"...**_Move, you stupid girl!_**"

She blinked as his words rushed to her, and a blur of motion happened right in front of her eyes, and she was yanked up into the air right before Naraku's attack hit.

A arm was wrapped around her waist, and her feet weren't touching ground.

Her eyes met amber, and she could see an unspoken question in them. Kagome gulped as they stared at each other, and something in her stomach fluttered.

_What is going on?_

* * *

A/N: Ha. There. Only two chapters now, but at least it's longer.

See you.


End file.
